venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Dread Pirate Zviggles
The''' Dread Pirate Zviggles '''is, of course, a pirate. He has an accent, but he can repress it when needed. He robs a bank/hospital with Aimée.He may be the same person as Mr.Sviggles Personality Dread Pirate Zviggles is generally selfish. He is not afraid to express his opinion, even if it is in a blunt and hurtful way. He likes plotting and being in charge. Relationships Amiee He works with her to rob the bank/hospital. She is very fond of him and/or his name, remarking when he tells her his name, "Aw, I love Zviggles. Oh, you're so cute," and then, some words that resemble "your name Zviggles" or something. The feelings don't seem to be mutual, though, as he responds, "Oh, you're like a chew toy, you just keep squeaking." Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is one of the guards at the bank/hospital. When Dread Pirate Zviggles pretended to be Timmy Tom Tom Tom Tom, Toast was reluctant to help him, suggesting that Toast saw through Zviggles' disguise. The Mission First Plan Amiee tries to charm the guards with such elegant remarks as "Hey, there, big boy" and "You're ugly, but I like your hat," while Zviggles tried to sneak around the back, but he discovers that there is no space or time behind the bank/hospital, so that plan didn't work. Second Plan Zviggles acts like a little boy named Tommy Tom Tom Tom Tom (give or take a few Toms), while Amiee acts like Zviggles's elderly mother taking him in for his checkup. The guards seemed to buy it, though, he was terrible at acting sick. One of them takes him outside to drive him to a hospital, even though they were already in one, which causes Zviggles to protest against it a little. The guard slams into walls a few times, going basically nowhere, and then says they've arrived. Zviggles remarks about how it was the same hospital, then moved to the back seat, up to the driver's seat and drove off, but slammed into the building across the street. Third Plan (if you can call it a plan) Amiee dies, which caused a odd series of thoughts that caused him to run into the bank/hospital, knife swinging. He killed one of them and almost killed the other before dying, but the first guard cheated (but whatever) and came back. Fourth Plan Amiee suggests going to the opera house, but Zviggles realizes the perfect plan, questioning why he didn't think of it earlier. He tells Amiee go across the street and start a hoedown, remarking how they can't resist a hoedown. She doesn't know what that means, so he explains how it is an American celebration of dance and says that she will figure it out. He then tells her to say there is free chicken, which causes the guards to run over with glee. While the guards are away, Zviggles runs to the bank/hospital, but there is a vending machine in the way of the door, which frustrates him; he then removes it and enters. One of the guards gets thirsty, goes inside, and catches Zviggles with the money. The guard asks him if he is the new janitor and Zviggles responds, "Yup, just cleaning up, you kind of left everything kind of messy." Suspicious, the guard asks if he is cleaning the room with all the money, but, fortunately, Zviggles had gone into the other room, he was able to just say, "No, I'm cleaning the other room," which was true, so when the other guard came back and checked, he saw that he was not lying and Zviggles didn't seem even more suspicious. Zviggles calls Amiee and tells her that he needed another distraction, so she screamed, "Help, I'm dying!" They gave her money to mitigate her ailment; obviously, they knew what they were doing. This bought them just enough time to runoff with the money and for Zviggles to get inside their base, but Amiee died right at the door. The guards went in to the base and killed him, but he already won. Just Cause 2 He late went on a rampage in Panau before being blown up by one of the cars he exploded. Triva *He sounds a lot like Mr. Sviggles, suggesting they may be related or possibly even the same person. Category:Pirate Category:Character Category:Put the Cash Money in the Bag Category:Male Category:Jordan Frye Category:Venturian Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:German Category:Characters from Europe Category:Barely Used Characters